


Mutual Pining

by Blues_Stash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dorks, Fluffy Smut, M/M, PWP, unspecified AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blues_Stash/pseuds/Blues_Stash
Summary: Ryan is desperately attracted to his housemate, Jeremy. But Jeremy would never be into him... right?





	Mutual Pining

Jeremy has always been noisy and raucous when he brings partners home. Ryan is fine with it, and to be fair, Jeremy’s a loud drunk anyway so this isn’t exactly different. To his credit Jeremy always invites Ryan out with him. Offers to pay for a meal first too since Ryan doesn’t drink.

He’s sweet.

And Ryan can’t help that that just makes him more attracted to his housemate. 

"I don’t get it Ry, you could have anyone you wanted! They’d be falling at your feet dude!"

"I’m waiting for the right person."

But that’s never going to happen.

Jeremy is so cute and sweet and funny and just so damn attractive. But Ryan knows he isn’t his type. Jeremy goes for the pretty girls at the bar, hell, the pretty boys too. Ryan is not pretty. Or outgoing like that. Or loud like Jeremy’s partners all seem to be. He's not Jeremy’s type at all. Doesn’t mean he can't fuck himself to the thought of the smaller man though.

He's nothing Jeremy would like. Doesn’t shout or scream or encourage. Just whines and whimpers and pants as he imagines it’s Jeremy's dick inside him not a dildo, Jeremy’s hand wrapped round his-

"Fuck, Jeremy..."

He's so close.

"Ryan... Ryan what the fuck?"

He froze, he hadn't been that loud, surely? But he opened his eyes and there was Jeremy stood in his doorway, mouth wide in shock. Maybe even disgust."I... I didn’t think you were going to be back until later?"

"Is this- is this what you do when I’m out?"

"Not all the time" he replies pitifully, his face starting to heat in embarrassment.

"Fucking hell Ryan." And with that Jeremy walks out. Ryan curls in on himself in shame, he should find somewhere else to stay. He’d still pay rent on this place, give Jeremy the place to himself if he didn’t like the idea of getting another creep for a housemate. It was the least he could do considering...

He stood to clean himself up and start packing, bending over to retrieve his underwear from the floor. A slap to his ass made him stand with a yelp.

"What the fuck?! Who the... Jeremy?" He wanted to be angry, but that small amount of hope still burned. The sight of Jeremy grinning and holding a condom packet helped too.

"Just went to grab this. I mean... if you want me. We don't have to i just..." It was Jeremy’s turn to blush and he shuffled awkwardly. 

Ryan laughed, "you’re even cuter when you’re flustered!"

"I'll show you cute!"

Ryan lets out a huff of breath as he's tackled back onto the bed, Jeremy on top of him. There’s a heated moment when their eyes meet and then the pair descend into nervous giggles.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryan asks, suddenly shy.

"As long as you are, then so am I."

"Why?"

"Ryan have you seen you? You’re quiet but so fucking funny and you’re such a little shit. Plus you’re hot as fuck. And dude, I thought you were hurt when i walked in and heard that. But instead i found you saying my name as you jacked off and fuck that’s such a fucking turn on dude. Seeing you like that..." he’d been rutting against Ryan as he spoke, eyes unfocused with lust as he ground down and Ryan couldn’t help but moan, buck up looking for friction against Jeremy’s jeans.  
Ryan’s hands grabbed at Jeremy’s belt and the other laughed. "Dude you’ve made me wait this long, it's my turn to play hard to get." He pinned Ryan’s hands above his head, not particularly stretched due to height difference, but Jeremy held them tightly as he claimed Ryan’s mouth, tongue exploring, tangling with Ryan’s. 

Ryan broke the kiss for air first, panting, "Didn’t, didn’t play hard to get. Thought you wouldn’t... wouldn’t want me."

Jeremy’s voice came out a low growl as he worried at Ryan’s neck, "How could i not want you. You’re everything i would ever want and more. Do you know how many times I’ve jerked off to the thought of you while in the shower?"

Likely not as many times as Ryan had. He’d had a lot more material and frustration than Jeremy.

"How do you want to do this?" He whispered in Ryan’s ear, making him shudder. "I could fuck you into the mattress, or maybe you want to see my face as you scream my name?"

"Face, face" Ryan gasped.

"Good," he grabbed Ryan’s thighs and lifted, releasing Ryan’s hands so they could hold his knees up for Jeremy. "Fuck... fuck maybe i should just eat you out. You look so fucking ready for me Ryan." Jeremy pulled away and ryan whined, sitting up to watch him undress. 

He’d imagined Jeremy naked far too often, but the real thing was so much better than his imagination, even if Ryan’s thoughts had been far more generous than reality.

"Where’s your lube, I don’t wanna hurt you."

"S'on the floor somewhere, here lemme-"

"Stay right there. You're not moving until I get to fuck you." And so Ryan was forced to watch as Jeremy rolled the condom on and lubed himself up, shuddering in anticipation at the sight. "You ready?"

"Yes, god yes."  
Its messy, faltering and unsure. Jeremy not wanting to hurt Ryan and all Ryan wanting being for Jeremy to fuck him harder, faster. Scratch him, bite him, Jeremy, Jeremy _please_. He clutched at Jeremy’s hips, trying to pull him deeper, even as Jeremy tried to keep it slow. 

"Fucking hell Ryan. Always the quiet ones huh?"

Ryan could only whine in reply.

They found a rhythm eventually, Ryan moaning out quiet encouragement, Jeremy panting as he found himself getting closer. He wrapped a hand around Ryan’s dick and pumped his aching cock in time with Jeremy’s thrusts, the pitch of Ryan’s noises increasing, heat pooling in his belly.

He came with Jeremy’s name on his lips, gasping it out and going tight around Jeremy as he spilled over his own torso. Jeremy kept going, panting and thrusting until Ryan squirmed beneath him and whimpered, the noise making him shudder and cum, nails digging into Ryan’s shoulders as he rode out his orgasm, before flopping on top of Ryan.

"Uh... Jeremy?"

"Mhmm?"

"I’m not a former gymnast unlike some people."

"Oh fuck sorry Ry." He pushed himself back up and pulled out, allowing Ryan to unfold and stretch as he tied off the condom and threw it in Ryan’s bin.

"So, that just happened"

"Mmm," Jeremy threw himself next to Ryan on the bed, face turned to look at the other, smiling warmly. "Dude, next time we need to talk about what you like before hand, i don’t wanna hurt you."

_Next time, there would be a next time._

"Sorry, got caught in the heat of the moment."

"Don’t apologise! Just... fuck i was not prepared for how much you wanted that. I thought _I_ was frustrated."

And Ryan laughed at that, it made Jeremy feel warm inside. He wanted this. Wanted Ryan. Really fucking wanted. "Come on, let's grab a shower before everything gets gross"

"Hmm good point, you smell like a high school locker room"

"Hey!"

And with that Ryan sprinted for the bathroom, Jeremy chasing close behind. The pair of them laughing like loons all the way.


End file.
